everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
HALLOWEEN HANGOVER
"Halloween Hangover" is the forty-fifth video in the EverymanHYBRID series, and contains a series of scenes from past events that the boys have not previously shared. It does not seem to have been posted by Jeff. YouTube Description No description available. Transcript Video opens in darkness with a noise of static. Fade in to mown grass and pan up to the horizon. The location appears to be Baldpate Mountain. Writing fades in, in a script font and all lowercase. It says: "what they haven't shown you" Fade to black, then up again on the doors outside Jeff and Alex's bedroom. The sounds of The Rake and Sparky's barking can be heard from behind the door. Alex: This.... Jeff! (Knocking on Jeff's door.) There's a loud pounding on the door and Alex steps back while the camera has a visual tear. Cut to a field with deer standing by a tree, filmed from a passing car. The car slows and stops. Cut to Jeff's bedroom, shot from a high vantage point similar to the "security footage" from the video "Alex." Jeff is sitting on the bed, rocking slightly. He reaches into his pocket and retrieves an item that appears to be Jessa's necklace. Cut to footage of Vince sitting at a computer in his basement. It is staticy and looks to have been shot on poor quality video tape or a bad camera. Vin's dog runs by and he turns to see what it is chasing. He stands and follows it to the hallway. Cut to the bedroom doors again. The sounds of Sparky and the Rake have stopped. Alex: Is it gone now? Cut to a park bench by a lake. Cut to the same bench but the lake has risen several feet and the bench is partially under water. Cut back to the bench with the lake at a normal height. Cut to staticy footage of the hallway. This is the footage of Vince from a different angle. We see him approach the end of the hallway and pause. A dark shape to the left moves slightly and reveals itself to have been someone standing there. The figure turns and moves off to the left. Possibly Slenderman? Cut back to Jeff in his bedroom. Jeff places the necklace on his night stand and opens to top drawer. He retrieves a bottle of pills which he turns over in his hands for a few seconds, then opens. He pours the contents of the bottle into his hand and swallows all of them, then stands and turns off the light. Cut to the exterior of a house, night. A figure can be seen crossing behind a lit window. '' '''Vince:' I think I just saw her walk by. Evan: Oh. I feel creepy. Vince: Yeah, there she is. It's okay, she's creepy too. She's used to it. Evan: Perfect. Vince: I'll tell you man, this is probably one of the... No. Fuck that. The only good thing to come out of this. You know, I feel normal. It feels almost like it did before all this shit went down when I'm with her. You know, it's nice. Calm. Evan: It only gets better, brother. Vince: (Laughing) How would you know? Evan: Well, you know, uh... Steph's been living with me... we've been... Vince: Oh, yeah? Evan: ...connecting. Vince: Heh. Evan: No, emotionally connecting. I don't... Vince: Yeah, of course. They arrive at Lexi's door to find it open. Vince: Oh, no. Evan: Alright. Well, maybe she was just waiting for us. Vince: I don't think so. Fuck. Turn on the lights around the corner. Get that switch. Aw, shit. The room appears to have been ransacked and furniture is turned over and broken. '' '''Vince:' Lex? (Evan pushes past him and into the kitchen.) What are you doing? Lex? (Evan retrieves a knife from the kitchen drawer.) Oh, are you kidding? Evan: Shhh! Who knows what's fucking here? (They go down the hall.) Vince: Shit. Her roommate's not home. Evan: Oh, shit. Vince: What? (They move into the bathroom and a dark stain, possibly blood, can be seen in the bathroom sink.) Oh, no. What the crap was that? Evan: Go outside, call the fucking cops. Vince: I'm filming! (Evan mutters something unintelligible and pushes Vince out of the hall. He pulls out his phone and moves away.) Oh, shit. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. 9. 1. 1. Are you fucking kidding me? You're gonna put me on hold? Cut to staticy footage of someone in dark clothes, possibly Slenderman standing at the top of the basement stairs. Vince backs into the frame, and begins backing up the stairs. He turns to see the figure and starts. Cut to the same footage from another angle. Vince falls out of the stairwell and stumbles on the landing. He scrambles up and pulls himself into a bathroom. Once the door is shut, Slenderman appears outside of it. The lights go out. Cut to a path by the lake. Cut to the same path under flood waters. The scene cuts back and forth between the normal and flooded paths several times. Cut to outside Lexi's. Vince is running towards Lexi's door. '' '''Vince:' No. No. Okay. Fuck you. What the hell was that noise? What was that scream? (The camera finds Evan coming out of the apartment.) Evan? Evan: We're fucking leaving. Cut to staticy footage of Vince in a bathroom, seated on the toilet. He stands and bends over the sink in a vomiting action, then slumps against the wall revealing a dark liquid that he has vomited into the sink. ''Cut to a park bench in deep flood water. '' Notes *Vince confirmed in "A Vinny/HYBRID Christmas" that this video is one of the "Hidden Videos." *This video begins with text like the videos previously posted by HABIT but it is a different font than the one HABIT usually employs. HABIT's usual font (as seen on The Postcard) is similar to a typewriter font, where as this font is a script, and is presented in lower case. It should be noted that the title on YouTube is in all caps however. *Confirmed by an OOG source the dog seen in the "security footage" is Vince's dog, not Sparky. *The scenes with Jeff appear to have been filmed around the same time as those in the video "Alex." He is wearing the same clothes as in that video. *A version of the scene where Vince and Evan approach and enter Lexi's apartment was seen in the later video "Lexi," though the dialogue was different. Speculation *Evan has either met Lexi through Vince or otherwise been in Lexi's home since he knew exactly which drawer to find the knives in. (If you examine the video closely, you can see him opening another drawer before he finds the one with the knives. This seems to indicate that he hasn't been there before, but was instinctively looking for knives to arm himself with.) *Vince was spitting the same liquid that he vomited on The Corenthal Connection. *The figure Evan and Vince see in the window is Slenderman. *HABIT is responsible for uploading the video, since the name is in caps. *Apparently Vince was transported to Lexis house, because he split the strange liquid at her house. This creates the possibility that he have killed Lexi under the Slenderman's, or even HABIT's, influence. (The sinks are actually different. Lexi's is square, with a bunch of stuff on the right hand side. Vince's is oblong, and he probably wouldn't have added those grooming supplies after committing a mind-controlled murder.) External Link *Video Category:Videos